<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pa'lante by Maybe_A_Third_Eye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800081">Pa'lante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_A_Third_Eye/pseuds/Maybe_A_Third_Eye'>Maybe_A_Third_Eye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Special interests and very special cats. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nines' special interest is history, Nonverbal Communication, Nonverbal Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Gavin Reed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, Touch-Starved RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, mention of top surgery, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_A_Third_Eye/pseuds/Maybe_A_Third_Eye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Nines knew that they weren't going to get any further on the case tonight, so they both head home and wind down. They both indulge in a much needed shower and get some sleep (or time in stasis) for a change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Special interests and very special cats. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pa'lante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to have been posted on Monday, but then my tonsils decided they wanted to fuck me over, which gave me anxiety, which made me stress knit, which took away my time and ability to write. Nonetheless, it is done now and I am happy to add these to the lists of trans Gavin and autistic Nines fics. As a trans autistic man it was pretty easy to write this, I just shoved all of my nonverbal, stim, special interest stuff on Nines and all of my other stuff onto Gavin. I'm probably going to make this into a series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a shitty day. A case with a particular grotesque vic, and a still unidentified perp. Gavin wanted to stay at the precinct and work on the case more, but around 9 o’clock Nines had told him to pack up and that they were going home. If it was anyone else Gavin would’ve mumbled an excuse about wanting to work and that he’s fine, however he knew that Nines would just connect to his computer and turn it off and there was nothing he could do.</p><p>“Come on Gavin, you won’t be able to do anything else today, let’s go home.”</p><p>“Yeah… yeah just give me a minute to wrap this up and I’ll be right out.” Gavin rubbed at his eyes with his palms and then stared off for a second, then started to gather his things and pack up for the night. Nines pulled on his jacket and then held out Gavin’s jacket for him. With that they both started to walk out of the precinct and to Gavin’s car.</p><p>“Tina told me to make sure that you eat dinner.” Nines stated in a practiced monotone voice. However, Gavin knew Nines’ non-verbal tells at this point, and the way he was wringing his hands together that he wanted to say something out, but just couldn’t tell what.</p><p>“I can hear your cogs turning from over here, Nines. What’s wrong?” At first Gavin was waiting for the inevitable response of “I don’t have cogs,” but Nines kept quiet. In any other circumstance Gavin would be afraid that he hadn’t been heard, but Nines heard pretty much everything, so Gavin figured he was still formulating what to say.</p><p>It was five minutes later when Nines looked like he was able to talk. He wrung  his hands together one last time and then moved each of his fingers quickly. That was Gavin knew when to expect Nines to start talking, he always did that specific finger movement right before he had to say something difficult.</p><p>“This case is difficult, and I know that you want to work on it all the time, I do too, but we can’t. You braley take care of yourself on a normal day, and I know how you can be in times like these. I try to take care of you, but sometimes I can’t and it...hurts.” Gavin knew that Nines was still new to the whole emotions thing, and he could tell that it was not easy in any way to admit that he was worried about Gavin. Gavin sat staring out the window for a second. They were stopped at a stop light about 10 minutes from Gavin’s apartment. </p><p>“I’m sorry that I made you worry, Nines. You’re right, I don’t know shit about self care, and I’m a fucking mess. I’ll try to get better though, but you have to let me take care of you too. I’m not about to let you babysit me and have you all alone.” Gavin could tell that Nines wasn’t prepared for that turn of conversation. They both liked to pretend that they were ok, Gavin would bottle things up and then lash out when it got to be too much, and Nines would pretend that he still didn’t have emotions anymore. They both were learning to call each other’s bullshit.</p><p>Nines didn’t offer a verbal response, but he moved his hand palm up to the center console. Gavin gently put his hand on top and curled their fingers together, then started rubbing his thumb in circles over Nines’ hand. Gavin knew that the motion would relax Nines, and eventually the skin of his hand up to his wrist retracted, proving him right.</p><p>After another couple of minutes they pulled up at Gavin’s apartment complex. Gavin knew all too well that the inside looked like a disaster, but it wasn’t the first time that Nines had seen his place looked like a dump. They disconnected their hands to get out of the car, but immediately found their way back together once they were both next to each other again. Gavin was practically leaning on Nines, and he knew that he wouldn’t have the coordination to fit the key into the lock, so he handed the keys over to Nines.</p><p>They walked into the elevator hand in hand, Gavin almost forgetting to push the button to get to his floor. Luckily, Nines had him covered and right when he was about to push it, Nines did it for him.</p><p>“You sure you can’t read mind Tincan?” Gavin teased right before a yawn spilt out of him.</p><p>“I shudder to think about what the inside of your mind may look like, Gavin.” It was just as monotone as his voice always is, but Gavin could tell that he was teasing.</p><p>“It’s all shitty memes from the 2010s and cat photos in here, babe.” </p><p>“You terrify me.”</p><p>“You and everyone else, now come on” Gavin stated with an eye roll that held no real malice and weakly tugged him out of the elevator. They walked up to the door and Gavin hoped that his apartment wasn’t as messy as he remembered it. By whatever merciful deity above it wasn’t as bad as he remembered. There were clothes all over, a blanket bundled up on the couch, several books scattered about and his sketchbook was laying open on the coffee table, but his dishes were done and he had remembered to turn the TV off when he left this morning, so in his mind he was winning.</p><p>Right on cue Gavin’s cat, Cleo walked over and nudged herself up against Nines. Those two were a match made in heaven, the moment Cleo saw him she was all up in his space, and as soon as Gavin had told him her name Nines had started on a rant about how Cleopatra was a one of the most intelligent women to ever walk this earth and how she was unjustly treated as simply a temptress as people were so keen to see her as now a days. He then dove into a rant about the effects of the Ptolemaic dynasty and their interesting familial tree. Nines was sure that Gavin had stopped listening once he came back around after he finished infodumping, but Gavin was still staring at him intently and paying attention. He had even asked a few questions afterwards. In turn Nines asked why Gavin had named his cat Cleo. The answer was that he liked it and simply thought it fit her.</p><p>Gavin collapsed on the couch, and Nine’s scooped up Cleo and sat right beside him.<br/>
“When was the last time you showered Gavin?” Nines questioned him while playing with Cleo, who was digging her claws into Nines’ thighs. </p><p>“You tryin to say I smell Tincan?” Gavin shot back right after another yawn.</p><p>“Not at all Gavin, but a shower may help you relax. There is also the fact that I want to take one, but I digress.” At that Gavin stood up and offered his hand to Nines. Cleo jumped off his lap and allowed Gavin to try and pull Nines up from the couch.</p><p>“What are we doing Gavin?” He questioned as Gavin dragged him to his bedroom. </p><p>“You’re going to need to change into something if you’re showering.” He explained as they walked over to his closet.</p><p>“I hardly think any of your clothes will fit me Gavin.”</p><p>“Babe, babe, babe. Never underestimate a dysphoria ridden trans man’s closet,” He stated as he tugged a plain black hoodie that looked like it would absolutely swallow Gavin off of it’s hanger and handed it over to Nines. He then walked over to a small dresser and dug out a pair of shorts that had draw strings that were tied impossibly tight to Gavin’s size. He fumbled with the knot for a second before getting it out, tossing it over to Nines and grabbing some clothes for himself. Gavin walked over while Nines was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet while his LED circled yellow.</p><p>“What’s going on up in there Nines?” Gavin asked while he reached his hand up to gently touch the LED.</p><p>“Are we sharing a shower or going on after another?” Nines blurted out. Gavin had to take a second to process the fact that this is what had Nines’ LED spinning yellow.</p><p>“Do you want to take one together?” Nines LED spun faster on yellow a few more times, and then went to a steady blue.</p><p>“Together?” Gavin questioned uncertainty.</p><p>“Together,” Came Nines’ response and a nod. Gavin gave a small smile that made something in Nines feel a way that he couldn’t really explain. It was warm and pleasant and it felt like it was in his upper chest. Nines was sure that there is a name for it, but he didn’t want to go through a bunch of ideas trying to identify it when he could just enjoy it.</p><p>They both walked together to the bathroom, Gavin turned the water and told Nines that if it was too hot or cold to tell him. Gavin was taking off his shirt when he remembered that Nines may not like the intense way his soaps smell. He had always been rather sensitive to that kind of thing, and just because he liked the way it smelled on Gavin from a distance, doesn’t mean he would like it on himself.</p><p>“Hey, smell my soaps quickly and tell me if they’re ok or if I need to find some unscented ones.” Nines obeyed, pulling the soap out of the shower. He smelled the shampoo and body wash, the conditioner Gavin had to use or his hair would become a mess already being non-scented. The bodywash  seemed ok, Gavin figured it would be. It smelt sort of woody but had a bit of mint in it. The shampoo however, was another story. It smelt very heavily of mint, Gavin liked it because it felt tingly on his scalp, but Nines immediately recoiled.</p><p>“Well I guess I’ll grab some unscented shampoo then.” Gavin dug around in the cabinet under the sink for a minute before he pulled out a random bottle of unscented shampoo. He handed it to Nines and continued undressing. Nines carefully pulled his clothes off and folded them up neatly and put them on the counter. Gavin threw his laundry with precision to a specific spot on the floor, which made Nines assume that that spot was where he always put his dirty laundry. They both climbed into the shower.</p><p>Gavin let Nines go under the water first, and then he squirted some of the unscented shampoo onto his hands and motioned for Nines to move towards him. Nines did, and Gavin reached up to lather him with the shampoo. It was gentle, and Nines immediately loved the sensation. He thought of the fact that many humans liked getting their hair washed at barber shops and salons for this precise reason. Nines however, almost shuddered at the idea. Anyone besides Gavin touching his head, or pretty much any part of him was unwelcome and rather uncomfortable. Nines quickly shoved that thought out of his mind though, and allowed himself to simply enjoy the feeling of Gavin’s blunt nails running up and down his scalp.</p><p>Gavin continued massaging the shampoo into Nines’ scalp. When he deemed it sufficiently clean he started to pull his fingers away from Nines’ hair. When he started to pull away Nines made a sad little whining noise and moved his head to keep contact.</p><p>“Oh, hey hey hey baby. Come on, I just need to rinse the stuff out of your hair.” Nines made another whine at that, but allowed Gavin to move him under the shower spray. Gavin knew that he himself was touch starved, but it never really occurred to him that Nines may be. Gavin decided at that moment that he would make sure that Nines would always get all the love and attention he needed. In a way that arrangement had been going on for months, the both took care of each other and they both cared very deeply for one another, but now Gavin was going to make it an absolute conscious effort for Nines now.</p><p>Nines reached over to grab Gavin’s shampoo, and for a second Gavin was confused. Then Nines poured a drop that he knew would be the exact size said on the bottle. He gestured for Gavin to come closer and then started to lather it into his hair, and damn if that wasn’t the one of the best feelings on this good green earth. </p><p>When Nines was done with his hair he walked into the stream of water, and Gavin handed Nines a washcloth. They both went about washing their bodies separately, and then Gavin realised that Nines was staring at his chest, more specifically his scars. Out of sheer habit Gavin felt insecure for a moment, and then he remembered that this was Nines. Nines, aside from Tina, was the only person that Gavin could completely trust. Nines would never hurt or judge him. Nines reached his hand out as if to touch his scars, then stopped for a second and looked up at Gavin for permission. Gavin nodded and Nines gently pressed his hand on the scars.</p><p>“‘S top surgery scars. Couldn’t lift my hands over my head for 2 weeks afterwards. Tina had to grab me cups off the fucking shelf. Damn if it wasn’t worth it though.” Nines rubbed his thumb over the scars, and the skin of his hand retracted. As much as Gavin loved Nines casually touching him, he could tell that there wasn’t going to be much hot water left in the shower, so they had to finish up soon.</p><p>Gavin slowly grabbed Nines’ hand and lifted his knuckles to his lips, kissed them for a second, squeezed his hand and let go of Nines’ hand. </p><p>“Come on babe, hot water ‘s not gonna last for forever.” Nines nodded and finished washing, as did Gavin. It was only after Gavin had turned the water off that he realised that he had forgotten to use his conditioner. At this point though, he just wanted to get to bed and if that meant having god awful hair tomorrow well then goddamn it his hair was just going to have to be a rat’s nest tomorrow. Gavin tossed a towel at Nines and minimally toweled down himself. They both pulled on their clothes, and Gavin smiled smugly at the sight of Nines fitting into his hoodie.</p><p>“I hardly think any of your clothes will fit me, Gavin.” Gavin teased Nines with a tiny smirk on his face. Nines’ LED went yellow for a second while he realised what that was in reference to and that Gavin was using sarcasm. Nines rolled his eyes, gathered up his clothes and stepped forward. Gavin grabbed Nines’ hand and they walked back to Nines room.</p><p>They were about to cross the threshold to the room when Nines stopped abruptly. His LED went yellow, then back to blue and then Gavin’s phone buzzed. </p><p>“You send me something or was that Tina?” Gavin asked while still looking at Nines. Nines held a hand to his chest as if to say it was him. At that Gavin pulled out his phone and checked the text from Nines.</p><p>“Tina told me to make sure that you eat dinner.”</p><p>“Ah Nines it’s too late for dinner, I want to go to bed.</p><p>“But Tina.”</p><p>“You can make me a large breakfast tomorrow, how about that? That should satisfy Tina.” Gavin offered with a yawn. Nines’ seemed to think about it for a minute while his LED spun yellow for a few seconds. </p><p>“I suppose that will work. You are not getting out of breakfast tomorrow.” Gavin snorted at that one, and they walked over to Gavin’s bed. Gavin flopped down face first onto his stomach, and then rolled over onto his back to look at Nines. He was standing at the edge of the bed. Facially he looked the same as he always did, but Gavin could recognise the uncertainty. Gavin motioned for Nines to join him on the bed, and Nines carefully sat down and slid over. He remained sitting for a minute, but then slid down to lay on his back. Gavin sat up for a second and reached down to grab his blanket.</p><p>“Nines, my blanket is weighted, twenty pounds. That ok or do I need to pull out a regular blanket?” Gavin expected Nines to just text him, but instead Nines raised his hands and made two ASL signs that Gavin’s very limited experience as the letters O and K. Gavin huffed a laugh and pulled it up to their laps. Gavin laid his head down on Nines’ chest and Nines soon pulled the blanket the rest of the way up. The weight of the blanket and the feeling of Nines being right there was one of the best experiences in Gavin's whole life, and he was not in any way ashamed to admit that. </p><p>“Night babe.” Instead of a verbal response, Nines carefully moved a bit and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead. </p><p>Nines stayed awake until Gavin fell asleep. Only when he was certain that Gavin was asleep, comfortable and safe would he consider going into stasis. When he determined all of these requirements to be met he tightened his hold on Gavin and slipped into stasis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you see any glaring grammatical or spelling errors please be sure to point them out</p><p> </p><p>If you want to talk about space, bees, knitting or DBH I have a tumblr, you can hit me up there. My user over there is plutoniumpodium there are only like two posts, but I'm more than happy to chat about any of those things, space and bees are my special interests, DBH is a hyperfixation and I just like knitting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>